Weiss vs Trish
Reboot Season 1, Episode 3! Rich Kids with Spirit Summons And Daddy Issues Enter Into DEATH BATTLE! ' Finale (52).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Intro' '''Necro: The typical rich kid is a brat, and their parents give everything to them. ' Mercer: That is, unless their parents, their fathers in particular try to kill them. Necro: Weiss Schnee, The Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. ' Finale (56).jpg|'Necromercer''' Mercer: And Trish Una, The Daughter of the Boss of Passione Mafiaso.' ' Finale (57).jpg|'Necromercer' Necro: I'm Necro and He's Mercer.' '''Mercer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!' 'Weiss Summons DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: The Schnee dust company is one of the most influential groups in the world of Remnant. Mercer: And who better continue it's legacy, than the youngest daughter, Weiss Schnee. Necro: Weiss always strove to be the best, trying her hand at singing, then finally deciding on combat. Mercer: She got training from her older sister, Winter. Necro: She learned how to use aura, which is basically a soul force field, as well as her semblance, which is basically a super ability. Mercer: Weiss's semblance is glyphs, which have a variety of powers, such as summoning and gravity manipulation. Necro: Well, onto her weapon of choice, her rapier, which is called Myrnaster. Mercer: Myrnaster is a rapier which seems to have accents from a revolver, in the sense it has six chambers which have dust inside them. This is not you run of the mill house dust, this dust is a powdered form of crystals that have elemental attributes, such as fire or ice. Necro: Speaking of dust, Weiss has multiple types of dust under her control. Mercer: The most notable of which, is Weiss's ice dust. This allows Weiss to create massive ice spikes, or to create ice platforms or just flat out freeze people. It's actually a combination of water and air dust Necro: Fire dust grants Weiss the ability to manipulate fire, being able to create fire balls launch them at high speeds, or use fire to enhance her rapier strikes. Mercer: Lightning dust allows Weiss to attack with electricity and it also increases her speed immensely when in use. Necro: And finally, air dust allows Weiss shoot wind storms, and just control wind in general. Mercer: I feel like we just did the intro to a some avatar rip off. Necro: I have the same feeling. Mercer: Anyway, Weiss's glyphs do a few different things. Necro: Yep. First off, the Black Glyph's lock things in place and allow Weiss to manipulate them. Mercer: The White Glyphs allow Weiss to make herself far faster than is usually is, and she can use them on others as well. Necro: And If Weiss adds lightning dust to her glyphs, she can dilate time, because why not? Mercer: How does that even work? Necro: Not a clue. 'Trish Spices Up DEATH BATTLE!' 'Set' 'Fight' 'Verdict' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Necromercer Reboot Season 1 Category:Necromercer Post Reboot Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Spirit Category:"Money"-themed Death Battle Category:'JoJo vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies